


Sinking In Stardust

by fandomfairytales



Series: Reylo Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Oh look, Romance, forced together bond, its pretty much a plotless drabble, smut if you squint, the force couldnt ship reylo harder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfairytales/pseuds/fandomfairytales
Summary: Written for Reylo Fic Recs Drabble Me This (2/7/2019)based on the gorgeous art byElithienthat gave me so many feels, I sat down and wrote this immediately.





	Sinking In Stardust

A closed force bond was nothing like the solid reality of being open to one another, body and soul. It felt stunted, incomplete and maddeningly dreamlike. In short, neither wanted to admit it wasn’t enough; both were too proud to give in.

The first time the bond forced itself open, it rendered Ben and Rey speechless. Each appearing to the other like a wisp of smoke formed into the shape of a body, colourless and almost transparent.

Riding it out in awkward silence until their visages dispersed, they both parted unknowingly agreeing that it all felt very allegorical.

Had the Force been able to reply, it would have confirmed as much with extreme sarcasm and an eyeroll (if it had eyes).

Having set up the perfect grounds for balance to exist in the universe, only to see them consistently get in the way of Its ineffable plan, such an attitude was justified (as was a slap upside the head).

Two humans resisting their Force given instincts, fighting the connection intended to forge lasting harmony was enough to make any omnipresent consciousness a little annoyed; so, they appeared to each other despite their efforts to remain separated.

The harder they tried to stop it, to keep the other at arm’s length, the more often they were forced to connect.

Intimate moments were no exception, neither was safe and there was never any warning.

But it seemed the most effective time to connect them was during sleep. Exhaustion brought a new sense of vulnerability to the pair and as they opened up, they began to earn their control.

Weeks passed and both were subjected to their fair share of humanising moments, learning more and more about each other’s day to day until finally, someone conceded. Their coupling made the Force sing with contentment. As they moved together, the future solidified. Sinking in a pool of lust and desperation, balance settled until the sensation of it began to overwhelm them.

Losing control of their abilities, sharing in the endless well of indeterminate power they possessed was enough to send them supernova. Their completion was accompanied by a pulse of energy so potent; ripples disturbed the furthest reaches of space.

It was there, in the aftermath, hovering above Rey in her small bunk, Ben Solo made his full return, whispering one last truth to the drowsy Jedi in the dead of night before he faded from her room.

“You’re nothing.”

It wasn’t an insult. She could feel the meaning deep in her mind and heart, settling in and blanketing her with a profound sense of comfort as he repeated those words from the supremacy, the ones that brought her to tears all those months ago; You’re nothing... in the grand scheme of things, insignificant; but you’re everything to me.

Her reply came the following night to punctuate the same moment. Her bare form gradually dissolving, she managed to hold on long enough to press a gentle kiss to his brow and whisper.

“You’re just stardust, darling, you’re nobody.”

-Fin


End file.
